The Rise Of Symbiotes
by sexysymbiote
Summary: What will happen if Spiderman didn't leave his symbiote for some... lemon reason? Hopefully this would be a long sexy story. Mature content, with lots of nudity, sex and lemon content. Reviews are welcomed, and if they are positive, I may continue the story. Let's get started!


Peter, in the church, tried to force the black suit away from his body. "You, make me kill! Make me violent! Leave me!" He screamed while trying to rip the symbiote away, as the bell rang, weakening the symbiote. It desperately clung on top of Peter's body, but it was failing. The black slime finally left his body. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. It was his girlfriend, MJ.

MJ said," Don't leave the black suit! I talked to Dr. Conners. It is a symbiote! I heard that it can make you even tougher and hotter! Fuck me with your black suit, and I will be your wife."

Peter gasped, how long had he longed for a sex session with MJ! He immediately leaped on top of that slime and embraced it. The slime was delighted and re-bonded, and he gained his black suit. But this time, the suit had sharp claws and fangs, and a large white spider logo on the chest. He immediately swung itself home. He growled," I AM VENOM!"

Venom pressed the doorbell in front of his lover's home.

MJ came in with a seductive smile.

"Hey Tiger, you have your suit on, and you are now wanting a little something, like… sex?" She whispered as she put down her bags. Peter growled slightly as he picked up his girlfriend with one hand and they went into his bedroom. He put MJ on the bed as the symbiote formed over Peter again, and he shot out a few tendrils onto his girlfriend. He then brandished his claws and ripped apart MJ's clothes, revealing her naked body. Peter pounced on the waiting MJ as he teased MJ occassionally let his dick touch her vagina. Finally, he drove it in as she moaned. He slid out as the symbiote encased his cock and tentacles sprouted out. He drove it in and they both moaned as the tentacles pushed up against her inner walls, sucking it clean and caressing it.

More tentacles sprouted out as they plunged into her ass causing her to gasp.

"Wow Peter, you're already making me..." she said trying to hold it in. The black symbiote reached her clitoris and encased it in its slime causing her to scream. She screamed in ecstasy as the tendrils went deep inside her.

"CUM!" She yelled out as her pussy juices started flowing. Peter began reaching climax too and his seed began pumping out of his dick and into her womb.

Unknown to him, the symbiote was ready to spawn another symbiote. In the symbiote's memories it saw MJ as Peter's mate and wanted to gift it with it. As semen flowed in to MJ, so did some red slime. Peter didn't notice as larger and larger amounts flowed into her while tendrils sucked up her pussy juices.

He finally slid out as they panted. However, MJ, continued to feel pleasure. Peter was confused as to why that would happen as all the tentacles retracted back to his suit.

His eyes widened when he saw red and black slime flowing out aggressively out of MJ's flaps causing her to moan again. The new symbiote covered the hole while forming a dick to penetrate into her. She moaned more and more oblivious to the bonding as red slime suddenly shot up straight at the ceiling, and it dropped down onto MJ's pale white skin, transforming every blob that fell onto MJ as tentacles.

"Oh! PETER!" She yelled as Peter gazed at the bonding scene. The symbiote continued crawling and expanding as it slapped down onto her breasts causing her to gasp. Some of the black-and-red slime wrapped climbed up her back animalistically before a lone tendril flowed down to the top of her crack and stopped. The symbiote crawled up and stopped just below her neck and rose, ready to pounce. Symbiotic mass travelled her bloodstreams and entered her breasts, making her feel extreme pleasure. All at once, the symbiote penetrated her vagina while the tendril plunged into her crack causing her to open her mouth giving the symbiote an opening. It plunged into her throat and went deep inside her as she finally realized what was happening however the penetration was too distracting for her to take action.

The symbiote flowed over her face turning creating teardrop shaped eyes as her new mouth formed. The symbiote turned her red hair into small symbiote tendrils as her new mouth opened up showing large amounts of sharp teeth and a long tongue. The bonding/sex finally stopped although the symbiote covered her clitoris, keeping her at a high. She leapt up and leaned into the shocked Peter. The creature was extremely hot and sexy, while it showed extreme strength.

MJ's costume looked similar to like a female version of Carnage. He looked up and down at the difference of the original Carnage suit and the one his lover was wearing. MJ's breasts had gotten bigger to about a DD-Cup and the symbiote hugged her tightly showing all her curves and leaving nothing to the imagination. Her hands had small tipped claws and her symbiote hair flipped and twirled in the air madly.

"Hello Lover! How do we look?" She said seductively as Peter's member throbbed from the scene and the excitement of what to do next.

"Come on! Don't keep us waiting." She whispered as green ooze leaked out of her vagina.

Being horny, Venom put his hand inside the vagina of She-Carnage. He massaged and touched her lining of the uterus. He ripped open both her legs, and licked her thighs. Just then, She-Carnage said," Venom, my symbiote wanted to fully bond with me!" Venom cackled," Yes, just do it!" MJ inside the Carnage suit obeyed, after that she felt the skintight suit was pushing towards her in all sorts of directions. The suit pushed her fat from her waist towards her breasts and her ass. Symbiotic mass went even deeper into her body. Tendrils that were red-and-black coloured went deep into her asshole and vagina. They swirled through her digestive system, bloodstream and all of her organs. They filled up her entire body! "Ahhhhhh! I feel so bloated and full..."She said as she put her clawed hands onto her now full DD-cup boobs. She then moaned and screamed in ecstasy as she experienced the ultimate bondage. The symbiote travelled into her breasts and expanded, causing her breasts to even swell up! The tendrils then arrived at her throat, meeting the outer coating of the suit at the other side. Venom couldn't resist his urge anymore. He levitated onto She-Carnage and put his cock into his girlfriend's mouth, She-Carnage then sucked it with all her might, enjoying the cum and green goo coming out from Venom's dick while Venom caressed her extremely slim waist and her supple breasts. She-Carnage retracted the part of the suit that covered her head, revealing her face, while Venom did the same. They immediately embraced each other and had a deep, long, compassionate kiss. Then they started to make love again. They had their suits back and they formed a cocoon that entrapped themselves by using the symbiotes, then they fucked each other with all sorts of impossible positions inside the cocoon. The symbiotes soon re-bonded to their hosts, and both She-Carnage and Venom were exhausted after this inhuman session of sex.

"Well, when will we have the marriage?" asked She-Carnage.

"Right now!" Venom answered, and She-Carnage started giggling.

"We are now husband and wife!" They both announced together.

Just then, the door of their bedroom opened. It was Black Cat.

Black Cat gasped at this image. She exclaimed," What the... what is that? May I have one too, its even sexier than all of my costumes." Without even finishing her sentence, Felicia Hardy was found herself stuck on a wall, her hands being stuck up by black webbing, and her suit taken off, revealing her naked body.

She-Carnage said to Venom," Well, what you're doing! You have me and now you want another woman? That's ridiculous." Venom answered, "Yep, I am fucking her as well. You can fuck me after I fuck Felicia. She will also have a gift from me, I suppose." She-Carnage was furious. She stomped out of the room and said," That's it! I am fucking someone as well."

Venom then closed the door. "Well, that's only you and me left, aren't we?" Felicia immediately blushed. She said, "Come on, let's get started." After hearing these words, Venom spit out a green slime out of his dick. It travelled forward and reached out at Felicia's feet. Knowing that the symbiote was what she want badly, she struggled and got herself out of the black webbing and jumped on top of the green puddle of symbiotic mass, embracing it with her arms. The symbiote quickly wrapped Felicia's arms, breasts and chests, then it went into Felicia's body through her nipples. Soon, Felicia's breasts were filled up with the symbiote and it reached throughout her body, a while later, tendrils of green symbiotic mass came out of her asshole and vagina. It reconnected with the blotches of symbiote on her pale white skin, and formed a thin webbing all across Felicia and trapped her inside a green cocoon, and Felicia felt extreme tightness of the suit, and she screamed as the symbiote covered all of her skin and contracted them, while she felt her breasts wanting to explode as the symbiote inside expanded. She screamed as both pain and pleasure overtook her. The cocoon started to break apart, and the symbiotic mass covered up her hair, turning them into green, silk-like tendrils. The female was now a creature that was a combination of extreme sexiness, beauty and strength, her abs were toned, but still, her shape was extremely feminine. The creature then screamed, "I AM CHAOS!"

She reached out to Venom and they both fucked each other as hard as they could. Venom forced his dick into Chaos' asshole as deep as he could, and Chaos' screamed in ecstasy.

Then, they both changed positions, and Chaos set on top of Venom. Chaos pulled out her squishy, but yet not droopy breasts and forced them into Venom's chest, while Venom kissed the green-suited beauty in front of him, having their tongues swirling together. Chaos summoned her tendrils-like hair and pulled Venom's body towards her, as close as she could, and they caressed each other's skin, feeling they were how soft to touch. Felicia then ripped open the part of symbiote that covered her chest, and said in a seductive tone," Well, not just my symbiote, but my body as well." Venom then forced his clawed hands, deep into Felicia's breasts. Normal female's breasts would have exploded if their breasts were held by such extreme power, but these breasts belonged to Chaos, she didn't feel pain, instead she just felt pure pleasure.

On the other hand, She-Carnage went out to the streets. She spawned another symbiote as well, and it dropped down from her arm and it fell down on the floor. It was black and red, just like her symbiote." Well, well, well. Let's see where the symbiote go. Let it choose. The host will be my next lover, if it is a man." She then followed after the symbiote.

The symbiote travelled throughout the streets and stopped in an alley. She-Carnage sat up on a roof. Three thugs were fighting each other, and one of them was losing. The man was then impaled by a pole and he dropped down on the floor. He was dying. The other two thugs left the scene. She recognized him and looked at him through her enhanced eyesight. It was Cletus Cassidy, a serial killer. She immediately jumped down from the roof and said," Hello!" as she retracted the symbiote until reaching her neck. "Take my boobs. I need real pleasure." Cletus looked up at the red-haired beauty and she sat on top of Cletus, ripped away his clothes and rubbed her tits on top of him. Without hesitation, he took her breasts and caressed them immediately. She put his cock inside her vagina and she fucked him hard. They were enjoying every moment of it. She then went backwards and allowed the spawn jumped on top of him. Guessing it was something similar to what made this woman amazing, Cletus immediately accepted the symbiote's arrival. He levitated onto the symbiote, and it covered up his chest. The symbiote covered up his penis and entered his body through his urethra, and travelled through his bloodstream, while making his muscles firm and muscular. The symbiote coated his slender-built body, and wrapped itself towards his back. It closed up together and advanced towards his face. It forced his mouth open and lots of tendrils and tentacles reached inside. The slime went inside his organs and bonded with him wholly. The symbiote covered his whole head and all his hair dropped away and he became bald. Teardrop-shaped eyes formed on his head, and he was fully bonded to the Carnage suit as well. "Bwahaha! I am Carnage!"

"Well, you look gorgeous." She-Carnage exclaimed.

"So are you, lover." Carnage said.

Carnage then pushed She-Carnage onto the floor and the mask receded, revealing his face," Lay down, I shall have my way to treat you." She-Carnage obeyed and lay on the bed. Carnage ripped open the front part of She-Carnage's suit, revealing her chest and body, while Carnage ordered his symbiote to retract and revealing his slender built body. Carnage put his cock into She-Carnage's vagina and fucked her hard. She felt so much pleasure.

Just then, the symbiote in both MJ's and Cletus's body started to bond with them in an even deeper way. It tried to bond with every cell inside their bodies, which could further improve them.

MJ, who was inside the She-Carnage suit, commanded the symbiote to leave her for a while. Then, Cletus also did the same. They decided to make love while the symbiotes were perfecting them. The two hosts started fucking each other in all sorts of positions. Cletus forced his dick into MJ's pussy and he caressed his lover's breasts ever so tenderly. The symbiote inside MJ pushed the fat from her waist into her breasts, forming a large pair but sexy breasts. She started moaning in pleasure as the symbiote was perfecting her body, pushing fats from the waist of the hers into her breasts and ass. She became more toned and muscular, but yet, very sexy and feminine. Her body was now perfect. Cletus licked her breasts, while MJ kissed all over his body. Then, Cletus held MJ's head with his hand and forced her mouth into his and kissed one more time. The texture of MJ's hair was magnificent; the red silk even had a charming smell.  
After this session of sex, they lay on the floor, exhausted.  
Then MJ stood up," Lover, what shall will do after this, shall we some carnage?"  
Cletus then bonded with Carnage again and said," Great idea, lover. You are always the best. Now suit up!"  
MJ wore the She-Carnage suit again as they took off. They started to kill everyone they saw. The avengers came and used some sound blasters to fight against them. Although the symbiotic lovers killed Black Widow, Iron Man, and Ant-Man, they were losing and the symbiotes were receding.  
Suddenly, a loud voice rang behind the Avengers, it said,"Stop hurting my wife!" It was Venom and his girlfriend, Chaos. Venom ripped apart Hulk's head, and Chaos stabbed Captain America in the stomach, and decapitated Ms. Marvel. She turned her hands into scythes and cut her breasts off. She then stuck her hands into the holes of the body and ripped t into two parts. Cletus was impressed by Chaos' fighting style; after re-bonding with the Carnage symbiote, he walked towards Chaos' and held her hands." Wow, what you did were real awesome. I really appreciate it. What is behind that mask?" Carnage asked in a seductive tone. Both Chaos and Carnage revealed their identities. Carnage said," Well, any interest on going for a date?" Chaos blushed," Well, you look handsome, so why don't we become partners?" Carnage cackled, and continued, "Well, you can be my girlfriend. We can enjoy this killing!" Chaos then reached out to his hands, and Carnage put her on his shoulders, and said," Well, care for a swing?" Then, they both swung away.

Venom reached out for She-Carnage," I am sorry about that. Can I be your husband again?"  
She-Carnage, being extremely disappointed with Carnage's attitude, decided to leave him, so as Venom. They both apologized for their acts and they both forgave each other. They went back to their home afterwards.  
Chaos and Carnage was swinging all around the city. They landed in lower Manhattan soon. There, the pedestrians saw a woman in skintight green suit, with tentacles moving all around her, and a man in skintight red suit, while there were irregular black stripes all around the suit. They were terrified and ran away. The two of them started the massacre, Carnage turned his hands into scythes, cutting people into halves, while Chaos used her tendrils to impale other humans. Some police officers arrived at the scene, but were all defeated in a matter of seconds. Carnage and Chaos then went into the houses and buildings, killing everyone they could see. Some people tried to block the entrances by blocking or locking the doors, but they simply punched through the walls or the doors. They felt so much fun in killing other people. Soon they got tired of killing, and they went into a hotel. They killed everyone inside and they went into one of the hotel rooms that was clean. They smashed through the door, and had sex on the bed. Chaos then retracted her symbiotic mask on her face, and kept it until reaching her neck, while Carnage did the same. Black Cat then smiled at Cletus, and said," Let's get started!" She then hugged Cletus with both her arms, and Cletus put is dick into the woman's vagina, while he forced his clawed hands into the breasts of Black Cat, while the Chaos suit kept the breasts from exploding in the immense pressure. They soon reached climax, as Black Cat's vagina contracted Cletus's dick so intense, and she orgasmed, cumming green goo all over the place. Cletus started to cum as well, and pumped his symbiotic seeds into Black Cat's cunt. She screamed in ecstasy and pleasure, as she grabbed her tits and rubbed them on her lover's face. Suddenly, she screamed in yelled," Take it! Take my whole body!" The symbiote then furthermore bonded to her, and it was willing to devote itself to enhance the host's beauty, sexiness and strength. It massaged all over her body, forming ripples all over her outer second skin. The symbiotic mass inside started to enter all of her organs, and merged its DNA with Felicia's. Felicia felt intense pleasure as the symbiote overtook her body. It filled up her whole body with symbiotic goop! The symbiotic suit contracted even more, and it squeezed her whole body even harder, and she howled hunched over and went down to her knees. She writhed on the bed as she tried to grasp for breath, as the symbiote furthermore improve her already inhuman curves. Cletus couldn't resist the hot temptations, and embraced the woman who was bonding with the symbiote. Felicia yelped as her vagina and anal were throbbing uncontrollably due to the manipulation of her body by the symbiote. It shrunk so hard that the skintight suit hugged her whole bodily curves, and even revealing her tiny little nipples. It covered every inch of her skin and didn't even leave an inch of her fucking sexy skin. Cletus was delighted and they fucked together again, and he put his cock inside Felicia's asshole, while she was posing a doggy style. Then, she stood back up, ordered the symbiote to reveal its alien form and left her body, while extending the tendrils to move Cletus's naked body towards her as close as she could, while they caressed each other's skin, feeling how soft it was to touch. Just then, symbiotic webs of green and red crisscrossed all over their bodies, and the two aliens covered them, and merged them into one. It was now a creature in skintight red suit, with green tentacles crisscrossing it. It howled," Yeaaaah!"  
The hybrid creature then jumped down the hotel, looking for its prey.

* * *

Well, that's the first part. May continue if there are positive reviews.


End file.
